custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Eritko
Eritko is a bounty hunter and the former jailor of the New Takiw-Nui and a member of 682Sitrius. Biography Eritko He knows some secrets of the Order of the Great Creators and is trying to pretend that he don't even know the existence of Order. He is one of the few Vavakx's Matoran friends and a great weapon maker. Eritko has hated the Organization of Darkness since Teridax overthrew Lhikan. Eritko was a servant to the Organization of Darkness but betrayed them a half year after Teridax took over. Now he is on a mission to defeat Makuta Tridax to become an Order of the Great Creators member himself. "Bounty Hunter" "Bounty Hunter" is Eritko's Dark Hunter Form. With the Mask of Odina he can hide his identity as an Av-Matoran. In this form he hunts down the Makuta for lightstones (the money in the BIONICLE World). He lost the Mask of Odina when Makuta Teridax stole it from him. He later stole another Mask of Odina in Destral and escaped. Toa Eritko Eritko is now a Toa and searching for Tridax in this form. He fought Satóghad and won. He later killed him. He currently got an Ultimate Makuta Chain in Stelt. Alpha Being In a fight with Super Makuta, he got stabbed in the stomach and got a venom, which was the last powers from Ohm, which resulted to him being mutated into an Alpha Being. After defeating Tridax, he fell asleep. Heehvan and Raity later brought him back to Paxila where he could get some rest. Magical Journey In Krataka's dream he is still an Av-Matoran and is the leader of the Voya Nui Resistance Team. Personality Eritko has often been seen as very anti-social, ever since he was recruited to the Order of Mata Nui. He can be nice and polite when he chooses to, but most of the time, he doesn't show much generosity. He is always determined to succeed his mission and that is often seen as the reason to many as to why he acts the way he does. There have been exceptions where Eritko has shown kindness and that is to the matoran. The reason for this is because of how he remembers his past when he lived in Karda Nui and does not wish to ruin that "experience" of joy for them. Whenever there's one or more matoran in danger, he's always determined to defend them, despite the consequences. Trivia *He is the self MOC of Pokermask. *He is one of Pokermask's favorite characters to write about. *Eritko has a little friendship with Khinsa. *As of 2017, Eritko has been characterized as having a brown/grey beard, as a way to poke fun at the creator's long lasting activity in the Bionicle community. However, this is not canon to the original storyline. Appearances *''The New Union'' *''Battle for Leadership'' *''Legends of the Order of Mata Nui'' *''Demons from Hell: The Stories of Maledict'' *''Survival of the Fittest: Season 1'' *''Survival of the Fittest: Season 2'' *''Survival of the Fittest: Season 3'' *''Magical Journey'' (Alternate/Coming soon) *''Brothers In Arms: Legendary Battle'' (Coming soon) *''The Sitrius Duty (Coming soon) Category:Toa Category:Toa of Light Category:Light Category:Alpha Beings Category:Bounty Hunters Category:For OOMAS Category:Order of Mata Nui Category:Matoran Category:Self-MOCs